Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/FILM JEFF
=tematy Wikia = Kotofanka=^.^= =Ogólne tematy Wikia= *Amonnd *LucyHeartfilia001 *Nikotka *Panterek Bialy *Witaj na czacie Ogólne tematy Wikia *4:18 Kotofanka=^.^= I TAK CZEKAM I CZEKAM A TU GÓWNO XD *Nikotka dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:22 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *Amonnd dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Nikotka zobacz tapeta na tej wice pl.o-wszystkim-czyli-jak-byc-soba.wikia.com *4:23 Nikotka Hej *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:23 Nikotka Ok możemy zacząć *i;le adminów XD *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= ok *xdd *4:24 Nikotka *Shadow wchodzi do pokoju *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= na mojej wice też jest 4 ale bedzie 5 jak bdziesz chciała XD im więcej tym lepiej XDD *czej odpoczątkux *d *4:24 Nikotka ok to potem *XD *Tigera10 dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:24 Nikotka *Slender woła Smilea *4:24 Panterek Bialy Ile zielonego!!! *AL biegnie do Kyo i go przytula *4:25 Nikotka *Smile przychodzi *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Tylko Tigera tu nie pisz o tym MBICK *A: XDDD *4:25 Nikotka Smile: Co to jest? *Slender: to jest Jeff *4:25 Tigera10 A:ja tylko obserwowac bede *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff dostaje drgawek *4:25 Nikotka *Smile zabiera Jeffa i robi mu operacje (XD) *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al co ty robisz 8zakłopotany sytuacją *4:26 Nikotka A: Nie wnikajmy w szczeguły *4:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xD ZNOWU OPEREJSZYN *4:26 Panterek Bialy AL: Nic *4:26 Nikotka *Ben jest pielengniarkom i tłucze Jeffa patelnią po łbie *4:26 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff nie przytomny w pokoju ale nagle uderza Bena w morde *4:26 Nikotka *Ben mdleje *Shadow w chodzi do pokoju *4:27 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff się budzi (chciałam na pisać puci xd) *4:27 Nikotka A: XD *Shadow wpycha się, zeby zobaczyć Jeffa *4:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: śmieje się śmiechem psychola boże Jeff na mnie zle działa *4:27 Nikotka A: XD *A: Na mnie też *4:27 Panterek Bialy *AL wtula się w Kyo *Tigera10 opuścił(-a) czat. *4:28 Panterek Bialy AL A: Na mnie Kyo źle działa ^^ *4:28 Nikotka Shadow: Jeff? *4:28 Panterek Bialy AL A: To znaczy jego brak!!! *4:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo nadal zakłopotany sytuacją próbuje odłożyć mleko do lodówki *a: DX *4:28 Nikotka A: XD *4:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: A.. Kto to Jeff? *4:28 Nikotka Shadow: No bez jaj... *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nie no żaruje *;-; *Jeff: To ja DX *4:29 Nikotka Shadow: Nie strasz mnie *Shadow uderza go w ramię *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Cibie księżniczko nie da wystraszyć się *4:29 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo chciałam cię przeprosić za wczoraj *4:29 Nikotka Shadow: Da się... *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Mówie ci przecież że nic nie pamiętam *4:29 Panterek Bialy A: Oni o tym a ta o tym XD *4:29 Nikotka *Shadow przytula Jeffa *4:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff:? O czym ty mówisz *Jeff uśmiecha się *4:30 Nikotka Shadow: Więcej mi tak nie rób! *4:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ale jak? *4:30 Nikotka *Shadow puszcza Jeffa *Shadow: Nie ważne... *4:30 Panterek Bialy AL: Ja mam dziś 18 urodziny *4:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: ?! *4:31 Panterek Bialy AL: Co? *4:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No okej.. *Kyo: Nic nie ważne *idzie do Wiki *xd *4:31 Panterek Bialy *AL patrzy się na Kyo *4:31 Nikotka *Ben wstaje *4:31 Panterek Bialy AL: Robię z siebie idiotkę *4:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a: POŻE PY BY JA CIE UKATRUPIE *Kyo: XDD *4:31 Panterek Bialy A: Ona na głównym ma 18!!!! *4:31 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo Facepalm *a: ale ogólnie cię ukatrupie *;-; *4:32 Panterek Bialy A: Za co?! *4:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDD nadal jesteśmy z Jeff'em w szadie więc wieszz (za wczoraj) *;-; *4:32 Nikotka XD *4:32 Panterek Bialy A: Żebyś wiedziała co Al mówiła o Kyo ^^ *AL A: KURWA SEBA MORDA!!!!!! *4:33 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD widziałam xd *a: ahahahah *4:33 Nikotka A; Yyy... FILM? *4:33 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wiedziałam * *a: nie wiem xD *4:33 Nikotka A; XD *4:33 Panterek Bialy AL: (boże ja to powiedziałam na głos!!!) *4:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Księżniczko martwiłaś się o mnie? *4:34 Panterek Bialy AL: Gorzej być nie może... *4:34 Kotofanka=^.^= A: A TAK *A: POWIEDZIAŁAŚ NA GŁOS XD *4:34 Nikotka Shadow; Wiesz jakoś nie. Tylko przytuliłam cię bo mi sie nudziło *4:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No.. okej... *4:34 Nikotka Shadow: (Facepalm) *4:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wstaje i idzie do łazienki *Jeff * *4:35 Panterek Bialy AL w głowie Shadow: KURWA POWIEDZ MU ŻE GO KOCHASZ!!!!!! *4:35 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *4:35 Nikotka *Shadow ,,Nie' *4:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a: pb dzisiaj chyba nie bedzie rozdziału bo mi sie nic chce robić xD *4:35 Panterek Bialy A: ;-; *LucyHeartfilia001 dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:35 LucyHeartfilia001 o/ *Nie działa emotka:C *4:35 Panterek Bialy A: BIUROKRATO!!!!!! *4:36 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff w łazience: I na co ja liczyłem? *4:36 Nikotka A; XD *4:36 Panterek Bialy A: ZMIENIŁAŚ BARWY WIKI?! *4:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ja moge zrobić fajne emoty *4:36 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 zaraz doda tą emotke *4:36 Panterek Bialy A: Spoko *A: Lucy my tu film piszemy *4:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: lucy ja dodam emotki *4:36 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 mówi ups *4:36 Panterek Bialy A: Sami admini tu som XD *A: LUCY KURWA!!!! *4:37 Kotofanka=^.^= o/ *4:37 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 XD *4:37 Kotofanka=^.^= \o *4:37 Panterek Bialy A: ZMIENIŁAŚ BARWY CZATU?! *4:37 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *4:37 Panterek Bialy O/ *4:37 Amonnd Bosze ile admów XDD *4:37 Nikotka A: XD *4:37 Amonnd Lucy i jak tam z wynajmem sufitu? *4:37 Panterek Bialy A: Wszyscy admini XD *4:37 LucyHeartfilia001 * LucyHeartfilia001 : Zmieniłam tylko nawigacje... I może motyw.. i wiedomość powitalną... *4:37 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xD *4:37 Panterek Bialy A: LUCY ZA DUŻO ZIELONEGO!!!!! *4:38 Nikotka *Shadow idzie do swojego pokoju *A: XD *4:38 LucyHeartfilia001 Oj tam oj tam XD Zielonego niogdy nie za dużo XD *4:38 Panterek Bialy A: Moja reakcja: KURWA CO TO JEST?! *A: Ja ustawiłem zielono biały kurwa *AL siada smutna pod lodówką *4:39 Nikotka * Nikotka czyta cos fajnego o Jeff'ie *4:39 Panterek Bialy A: Nie da się ;-; *4:39 LucyHeartfilia001 TRUDNO! JEST JAK JEST! INNY KOLOR NIE PASUJE DO NAWIGACJI A JA KURDE ZMIENIĆ JEJ NIE DAJĘ RADY (KOLORU) ! *4:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff:*wychodzi z łazienki *4:39 Panterek Bialy A: To ja zmienie -_- *4:39 LucyHeartfilia001 NIE *4:40 Panterek Bialy A: No dobra *4:40 Kotofanka=^.^= (nayan) *(nyan) *4:40 Panterek Bialy (Facepalm) *4:40 Kotofanka=^.^= czej trzeba odświerzyć *xd *4:40 Nikotka XD *4:40 Panterek Bialy Zw *4:40 Nikotka * Nikotka umiera *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:41 Panterek Bialy *AL uderza głową w lodówkę *4:41 Nikotka Smile: Ale ja nie mam wc (megic) *Witaj na czacie Ogólne tematy Wikia *4:43 Kotofanka=^.^= wróciłam *chyba wszyscu muszo oświeżyc *(nyan) *4:43 Nikotka XD *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *działa *xD *4:44 Amonnd (nyan) *Jak ty to ty xDD *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *4:44 Nikotka A: Szo tu się dzieje? *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= A: HAHAH *A: HAHAHA *(pikachu) *4:45 Panterek Bialy AL: Dlaczego tak cię kocham. Nawet pokochać innego nie potrafię *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= A TO NIE DZIAŁA *XD * *4:45 Nikotka A: Nic nie działa *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= działa *xd *żaba działa *4:45 Panterek Bialy *AL nuci piosenkę Cascady "Everytime we touch" *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; xd * *4:45 Panterek Bialy (nayan) *4:45 Nikotka *XD *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *4:45 Panterek Bialy (frogg) *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= hahah *4:45 Amonnd *4:46 Nikotka A: Ej bo ja czasu ni mam *4:46 Amonnd (nyanfrog) *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *4:46 Amonnd Kurde xDD *4:46 Nikotka A: potem dam ci linka do Quizu *4:46 Panterek Bialy A: Ej idziemy z tym filmem?! *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= xd ok lecimy dalej *4:46 Nikotka Ben: Mnie? *Nie *ok *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ben'? *4:46 Panterek Bialy *AL zaczyna szlochać *4:46 Nikotka Ben: Słucham? *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Jwff; Nic *Jeff* *4:46 Nikotka *ben foch *Ben: Jeff! *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *Jeff: Ben!? *4:47 Nikotka Ben: Jestem pielęgniarką *4:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Zajebiście xd *4:47 Nikotka XD *Ben: Wiem. Shadow jest w pokoju jak co... *4:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Takie to fascynujące.. Twoja historia zmieniła moje życie xD *idzie do pokoju *4:47 Nikotka Ben: Wiem XD *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff:(Ben jest niepełnosprytny *) *4:48 Nikotka XD *Ben o tym wie *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *4:48 Panterek Bialy *AL płacze *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= /DUSZIE SIE *Jeff wchodzi do pokoju *4:48 Panterek Bialy A: Ona wypłacze morze bałtyckie!!! *4:48 Nikotka *Shadow spada z łóżka *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo idzie do Al: Co się stało? *4:49 Panterek Bialy AL: N-nic... *4:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Dlaczego spadłaś z mojego łóżka jak wróciłem? *Kyo siada obok Al *4:49 Panterek Bialy *AL spuszcza głowę *4:49 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo patrzy się na Al *4:49 Nikotka Shadow: Bo mnie przestraszyłeś. *Wstaje *4:49 Amonnd UWAGA UWAGA *4:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff:Przecież normalnie wszedłem do pokoju -,- *a: co AMĄD *4:50 Nikotka Shadow: to nie wiem XD *4:50 Panterek Bialy A: Wut? *Amonnd opuścił(-a) czat. *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: ?? *XD *4:50 Nikotka XD * *4:50 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= *4:50 Panterek Bialy (lenny) *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= *4:50 Nikotka Shadow: Cos chciałeś? *Amonnd dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:51 Panterek Bialy *AL spuszcza głowę by Kyo nie widział jej twarzy *4:51 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff:Nic wróciłem do mojego pokoju ;-; *Kyo też spusza głowe *4:51 Nikotka Shadow: Twojego? *4:51 Amonnd TAK WIĘC WRACAJĄC DO TEJ UWAGI *TO ZROBŁAM LEKCJE *XDD *4:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: A to nie mój pokuj? *4:51 Panterek Bialy AL: Pamiętasz co ci powiedziałam gdy byliśmy pijani? *4:51 Nikotka A: EXTRA *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= pokój* *xD *4:52 Nikotka Shadow: Nie? Twój jest obok mojego *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: A co ty robisz w szpitalu *Jeff: ;-; *4:52 Nikotka *Shadow *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Splendor: XDDD *4:53 Nikotka Shadow: Jeff ohłupiałeś? *ogłupiałeś *Shadow: Przecież to rezydencja *4:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Tender i Trender Man: co tam u was dzieci *Jeff:?! *4:54 Nikotka Shadow: Wujek? Ja nie mogę! *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *4:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Tneder i Trender miło was widzieć wiecie brakuje jeszcze Off'a i Splendor'a i Slendera *4:54 Nikotka Shadow: Co wy tu robicie *Shadow ma dreszce *Shadow: Błakam nie mów mi o nim *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Tender i Trender: Nic ;-; przyszliśmy odwiedzić twojego ojca i Splendor'a *4:55 Nikotka Shadow: Gabinet! *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Przepraszam *4:55 Nikotka Shadow: Do mnie to mówisz? *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Trender: Ok a wiesz może czy wujek Splendor tam jest? *Jeff: Tak xD *4:55 Nikotka #Shadow Nie Ogar *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:56 Nikotka Shadow: Ale za co? *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: za nic mniejsza ide wrócić do pokoju *;-; *wraca do pokoju *4:56 Nikotka XD *Shadow: To pa? *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= *Trender i Tender idą do Slednera i Splendor'a *;-; *wchodzi do siebie do pokoju *4:56 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo w policzek i szybko odwraca głowę *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo uśmiecha się dziwnie podejrzanie xd *4:57 Nikotka *Sally przechodzi przez korytarz *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= *Trender i Tender wbijają do gabinetu *4:57 Nikotka *Sally czyta *Z buta wjeżdzam? *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Splendor: Co WY TU ROBICIE? *4:58 Nikotka Slender: nic? *4:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Trender:Wpadliśmy do was *xd *Tender: -,- *http://ifunny.co/fun/JbD3rtKx1 *4:58 Nikotka Slender: yyy... Ja nic nie wiem *4:58 Panterek Bialy *AL patrzy się na Kyo *4:58 Kotofanka=^.^= *kYO NIE ODWRACA GŁOWY DO AL *Trender: Bo to nie zapowiedziana wizyta *4:59 Nikotka XD *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff kładzie się do łóżka i myśli *4:59 Nikotka Slender: XD Aham *4:59 Amonnd Zimno XD *4:59 Nikotka Slender: Winka? *4:59 Panterek Bialy AL: N-nie pamiętasz co wczoraj ci Jeff powiedział? *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: (Ehh.. gdyby tak.. nie to się nie uda) *Tender, Splendor i Trender: Pewnie ja zawsze! *5:00 Nikotka *Slender nalewa im winka *5:00 Kotofanka=^.^= (za 3 postacie pisać na raz l0l) *pijom *5:00 Nikotka XD *Shadow idzie spać *5:00 Amonnd Idym bye *5:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff nadal myśli. *PAA *5:00 Amonnd Do kiedyś XD *5:00 Panterek Bialy Pa *5:00 Nikotka ?me bay *xd *5:01 Panterek Bialy *AL odwraca głowę Kyo w swoją stronę *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: (Kurcze jeżeli nawet to nic nie dało.. chociaż to było nie wiem jakim sposobem spowodowane samo z siebie i tak nie zadziałało to znaczy ze ona mnie nie...) *Kyo pacza na al *5:02 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo *5:02 Nikotka * Nikotka co ty kurwa Jeff wyprawiasz? *Amonnd opuścił(-a) czat. *LucyHeartfilia001 opuścił(-a) czat. *5:02 Nikotka *Shadow nie może zasnąć *Idzie do kuchni *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= on rozmyśla że jeżeli nawet jego "wypadek" znaczy nagłe zatrzymanie funkcjonowania organizmu nic nie dało to myśli że Shadow go nie kocha *xd *5:03 Nikotka * Nikotka aha *Toby: A ty nie śpisz? *5:03 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy Kyo zatkało? *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff wstaje i idze do kuchni po wode * Kotofanka=^.^= nie xD ona myśli *5:04 Nikotka *Toby idzie *Shadow bierze mleko *I babeczke bo jest głodna *5:04 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy ONA?! *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Eh.. *wstaje i siada na kanapie a potem spuszcza głowe *5:04 Nikotka XD *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= on* *a: xD *5:04 Panterek Bialy AL: Przepraszam *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie spoko *Jeff: Shadow co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! *5:05 Nikotka Shadow: A ty? *Shadow: Bo ja zasnąć nie mogę *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No ja przyszedłem po wode *Jeff: Ja wgl nie śpie więc wiesz ;-; *5:05 Nikotka Shadow: A ja po mleko i babeczkę *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Spk *5:05 Nikotka Shadow: Nom *5:06 Panterek Bialy AL: N-nie p-po-win-nam *5:06 Nikotka *Shadow idzie do gabinetu ojca *A tam UMC UMC UMC *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wszyscy Man'i oprusz off'a uchlali się i śpią *5:06 Nikotka XD *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *a:x d *5:06 Nikotka Byłam piewsza więc Umc umc *XD *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= *Splendor nie śpi i tańczy na stole *5:06 Nikotka *XD *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *5:07 Nikotka *Shadow takie : Aham... *Shadow wychodzi *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Tender i Trender skaczą i nie wiedzą co robią xd *5:07 Nikotka XD *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff wraca do pokoju *5:07 Nikotka *Slenderman Umc umc umc *5:07 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wywala się bo nie może utrzymać się na ngach *Kyo: Okej.. Nic nie mówie *5:07 Nikotka *Shadow wchodzi do pokoju Jeff'a przypadkiem *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kurwa znowu *Jeff: się wyjenbałem *5:08 Nikotka *Shadow potyka się o Jeffa *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= wyjebałem* *5:08 Nikotka XD *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ałć *Jeff: Musisz na mnie aż tak lecieć XD *5:08 Nikotka *Ich twarze są o 2 mm od siebie oddalone *5:08 Panterek Bialy AL: (wolałabym byś coś powiedział) *5:08 Nikotka Shadow: Sorry i chciałbyś *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: DX ta pewnie *;-; *5:08 Nikotka XD *Wstaje *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Więc............... (kurwa nie wiem od czego zacząć *5:09 Nikotka XD *5:09 Panterek Bialy AL: Tak? *AL pacza się na Kyo *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Dziękuje ze zemnie zeszłaś bo trochu mi coś zgnatałaś kolanem *zgniatałaś* *5:09 Nikotka XD *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie wiem od czego zacząć *;-; *5:09 Nikotka *Shadow się rumieni *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff wstaje ale znów upada *5:10 Panterek Bialy AL: Ale co zacząć? *5:10 Nikotka Shadow: Nic ci nie jest? *Podnosi Jeff'a *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kurwa nie na widze was nog! *nogi* *Kyo: Nie nic już nic *5:10 Nikotka Shadow: Wezwać DR. Smilea? *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: (kurwa co ja mam jej powiedziec nie mogę z nią być nawet jak bym chciał nie chce jej skrzywdzić0 *)* *Jeff: Nie *;-; *Kładzie się na łóżko *Pije swoją wode *5:11 Nikotka Shadow:Ok *Shadow: to dobranoc *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Tak czekaj *5:11 Panterek Bialy A: To zabrzmiało jakby Kyo nic do niej nie czuł *5:11 Nikotka Shadow: co? *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Co robiłaś w moim pokoju? *5:12 Nikotka opa *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja... Ja powinienem już iść ;-; *Nikotka opuścił(-a) czat. *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= opa?! *nieee *nika *5:12 Panterek Bialy AL: NIE! *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= kufa;-; *Kyo: Naprawde (z Kyo zaczyna dziać się coś dziwnego) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach